


not the worst problem to have

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ginny's not that mad about it, Mike is over eager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: She's getting redressed, smiling softly as she feels Mike's eyes on her. She's about to put her shirt back on when she both sees and remembers that there is a giant rip down the middle of her top.Little story about the consequences of Mike's actions and Ginny's impatience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little story! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://macaroni-rascal.tumblr.com/)

She's getting redressed, smiling softly as she feels Mike's eyes on her. She's about to put her shirt back on when she both sees and remembers that there is a giant rip down the middle of her top.

She does have to admit she is partly to blame. They’d been out with the team celebrating a win and she'd teased him all evening; a hand on his thigh under the table, brushing over the bulge in his pants and delighting in how he shifted in his seat, dancing only to look back at him to make sure he was watching, pressing her body up against his while at the bar. She even dragged him off to the bathrooms to kiss him, messy and desperate, a hint of what was to come.

But then again, she hadn't been the one to actually rip her shirt, that was all her captain. So: his fault. 

If she were to put the shirt back on, her breasts would be exposed along with half her torso. It had a partly open back so she’d elected to go braless. When Mike had realized, he’d nearly choked on his tongue and the heat in his eyes had made her knees go weak.

Her room is on the floor below his and she's sharing with Duarte so she needs to get back otherwise he'll get suspicious which will lead to questions she doesn’t feel like answering.

So, she's kind of stuck.

"Do you see what you did?" She holds up the torn fabric

"Oh, I did that, did I? I seem to remember you begging for my mouth on you, I was just following orders," he smirks and she both rolls her eyes and shivers at the memory.

As soon as they'd gotten into the elevator, having both left the club early, Mike had not kept his hands off her. Turnabout, and all that. For a moment, she felt bad about teasing him because after the 30 second elevator ride she'd already been panting with need. 

She has to admit, again, that of the two of them, she is definitely the most impatient. Mike just gets this look in his eye, she can feel the desperation in how he holds her and how he kisses her and it makes Ginny want to climb him like a tree. 

Looking at him now, naked under the sheets that are pooled at his waist, leaning against the headboard, smugness and satisfaction practically radiating off of him, Ginny wants to both smack the look off his face and dive right back into the bed.

"How am I gonna get back to my room? I can't really go anywhere without a shirt, Mike, if you hadn't noticed," she's still topless, standing in her jeans, only one sock on, she can’t find the other, trying to look annoyed but failing a little.

His eyes take her in, she can feel his gaze as it travels over her, her nipples harden and the smirk on his face grows wider. 

Yeah, she wants to smack him.

"I definitely noticed, Baker," he licks his lips and stares at her chest some more, "I don't see what the big deal is, just stay here," he smiles indulgently, even makes a show of pulling back the sheet and patting the bed invitingly.

"I'm sharing with Duarte, remember? I can't just not show up," he scowls, but shrugs and nods in understanding.

"So just wear something of mine, here, I'll get you something," he gets out bed, just as unashamed in his nudity as she is. She loves that about their relationship. They are wonderfully open with each other, in every sense. She watches his back contract and his ass jiggle slightly as he walks over to his suitcase and she can't help but be grateful, and turned on. Such a lovely view.

When he turns, she's biting her lip and very obviously staring at him, he saunters over to Ginny confidently, a piece of fabric in his hands that she recognizes immediately. 

"What about this?" He holds out his hand, the familiar stripes making her grin and laugh a little.

"Your jersey? You want me to wear your jersey back to my room? That would be more obvious than actually spending the night," she shakes her head, not accepting his offering. 

She figures he's doing it half selfishly, marking his territory. She hates how she kind of likes it. The one other time she'd worn his jersey around him, he'd attacked her with such ferocity and desperation that she hadn't been able to feel her legs for so long afterwards she’d thought she might be pleasantly numb for the rest of the day. Mike had begged her to leave it on the entire time he fucked her and she was too far out of her mind to argue, not that she ever would.

She clenches her thighs together. They are moving backwards and she needs to get back to her room pronto. 

"It's better than nothing," his eyes flick down to her chest again, "depending on who you ask,” he has that look in his eye again and she can’t help but shiver.

She takes a deep breath. Then it hits her.

"Bathrobe! I'll just wear your bathrobe back and say I went for a swim," she smiles and goes to walk to his bathroom, but Mike winds an arm around her waist and brings her chest flush with his. Instinctively, Ginny’s arms wrap around him.

He kisses her, soft and slow, like they have all the time in the word.

"You sure you can't stay?" He whispers, low and gravely, when he finally pulls back.

She kisses him again, because it just feels so nice and she wants to. She bites his bottom lip and grins at the groan that spills from him, his big, warm hands drift down to her ass and he hauls her closer, letting her feel just how much he wants to her stay with him.

She’s beginning to be persuaded but her eyes catch the time on the clock beside the bed and she knows she has to leave. This is by far the worst part of away games: not being able to spend the night together. 

"Unless you're ready to tell the team, I gotta go, Mike," she sounds as disappointed as she feels.

Strangely enough, she'd been the one that had been okay with them telling the team and Mike that had been more cautious. He’d explained that he was protective of her career, and while he was confident the Padres could keep a secret, he didn't want them treating her differently. Ginny said she could handle it but they’d agreed to tell everyone when the season ended so they would have time to process and it wouldn't affect their game.

"Well then," he mutters as he takes a step away from her, walking over to the bedside table and grabbing his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asks slowly, walking over to him.

"Texting Livan," he says simply.

"What? Mike!" She goes to grab his phone but he pulls his hand away. 

"If the choice is you not spending the night or me telling Duarte, I have a clear preference, rookie," he explains and she softens.

Just as Mike is about to compose his message, her phone pings from the pocket in her jeans.

_you don't have to come back to the room, mami – just have fun and tell lawson I said hi ___

Hey eyes widen before she starts to laugh.

____

The catcher drops his phone and winds himself around her again.

____

"So, you're staying then?" He asks into her neck, planting kisses and nipping at her skin like she likes.

____

Rather than answer, Ginny pushes him onto the bed, quickly divesting herself of the clothes she’d only recently put back on. Mike flops down on his back and grins widely as she climbs on top of him. She settles her wet heat over him and watches as his eyes roll back into his head. 

____

She's not going anywhere.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment if you'd like, it's always appreciated! <3


End file.
